


Midas Touch

by egreed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Gentle, Hotdogging, M/M, Roadrat Week, short and sweet, why is there not a better term than hotdogging someone end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egreed/pseuds/egreed
Summary: Support the Author!





	

Gold…it makes the world go ‘round.

Junkrat drenched himself in the riches of King’s Row, a golden Adonis from flaming, crown adorned head to sceptered foot. This was their biggest heist yet, and Junkrat and Roadhog had every intention to throw down for whatever extravagant luxury they craved. Starting with the penthouse suite. 

Roadhog sat counting bills, trembling in excitement. His skin still sweat-slicked with the strain of their endeavor, he was thankful the terrified receptionist knew better than to ask fucking questions. Half way through the stack of bills Junkrat sauntered up, grabbing them from Roadhog and flinging them into the air before straddling him and planting a sloppy kiss on his massive, grinning lips. Roadhog grabbed Junkrat by his hips, pulling him closer as he filled his mouth greedily with Junkrat’s kiss.

“That shit ya pulled back ‘ere was fuckin’ brilliant mate. You get a raise,” Junkrat tittered as he ground himself against Roadhog. Heists usually got ‘Rat in the mood, but this had to be a new record. 

“Raise, huh?” Roadhog chuckled into Junkrat’s chest as he kissed the tight flesh. Junkrat pulled back with a surprisingly sober expression as he traced his thumb across Roadhog’s chest. 

“No mate. I mean it. I’d be in some deep shit without ya…let me do something nice for you,” Junkrat said as he took the crown off, twirling it on his finger before planting it crookedly on Roadhog’s head. It fell off immediately as Junkrat hunched over him, kissing him deeply as his hand cradled Roadhog’s face. There was something different in the delicious pressure of Junkrat’s lips. Something…gentle, like he was being given these kisses instead of just being kissed. 

It was a sweet feeling Roadhog didn’t know he missed until he had a taste of it. His cheeks tingled, flushing as he savored the feeling of Junkrat kissing, nibbling…worshipping every detail of his lips. Roadhog felt his grip on Junkrat tighten as his breathing turned ragged, pressing their bodies together. 

On top of him Junkrat simmered. Opening his mouth he murmured, “Mako,” on Roadhog’s lips. He felt his eyes flutter open, and Jamison was there meeting his gaze. Heavy lidded, intimate, his face was so close. Golden eyes shone like brilliant flames and Mako felt himself drawn into them as he leaned forward to meet Jamison’s mouth again, kissing with their eyes open, looking into each other.

With Jamison wrapped around him, Mako hoisted them up to bring them to the bed. The sheets were so soft and silky they almost felt wet as he poured Jamison into them. Mako sighed as he unclasped the fastenings to his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He felt himself tingle in a blush again as Jamison marveled at his growing excitement. Jamison’s lip slipped between his teeth as Mako let down his hair. Seeing what his body did to Jamison only made him more excited.

Panting, he returned to the bed. As Jamison kissed his praises into Mako’s neck, Mako helped him slither out of his shorts.

“Turn over,” Jamison whispered in a husky voice as he pulled away. “I’m s’posed ta be treatin’ you, remember?” Mischief shone in Jamison’s glowing eyes as Mako rolled over onto his back. Straddling him, Jamison locked his prosthetic into an angle so he could lean over Mako. 

Arching his back, Jamison pressed against Mako’s cock. He rained feathery kisses all over Mako as his free hand clutched at Mako’s chest. Mako felt dizzy, and everywhere Jamison touched him turned to solid gold. He doubted there was ever a time in his life he felt better than this. 

Tracing his fingers down Jamison’s back, Mako cupped his massive hands around Jamison’s ass, gripping the soft flesh around himself as Jamison began to slowly massage him. Matching his luxurious rhythm, Mako thrust into the generous caress. A moan escaped him as he lost himself in the pleasure. He felt Jamison’s erection press against his stomach, throbbing, as desperate for him as he was for Jamison. 

Jamison giggled excitedly into Mako’s mouth as he ground himself deeper, faster onto Mako’s cock. Rich pearls of precome slicked them as their bodies moved together. He was doing a good job and he knew it; Mako could see it in the sly spark in his eyes. 

Mako’s breath hitched as he felt himself getting close. Grunting, he closed his eyes, but the sweet pressure of his lover disappeared. Pulling himself from Mako’s grip, Jamison turned around and buried his face into Mako’s groin. Jamison continued his gentle worship of kisses and licks, painted across Mako’s thighs and shaft. 

A wave of pleasure crashed over Mako as Jamison took him into his mouth. Slowly, methodically, Jamison idolized every inch of him. Drunk on the stimulation, Mako let his head roll back as Jamison’s lips crept farther and farther down his cock. Writhing, Mako grabbed a fist full of the sheets. Everything felt so soft, so tender, but the slow build of his orgasm could only be held back so long. 

“J-Jamie…” he breathed as Jamison’s tongue swirled around him, but he was too far gone. With a satisfied groan Mako came. Jamison lapped it up heartily and giggled. The sensation of Jamison’s tongue sent shivers of pleasure through him. 

Mako looked up at Jamison, dizzy and drained. Looking back at him with even more mischief than before, Jamison gave him a toothy grin.

“That was just the raise. I didn’t even tell you about your bonus yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Support the Author!](https://ko-fi.com/A071KA4)


End file.
